Faismoi voir
by La Halfeline
Summary: Prequel de Carnivàle. Après leur longue errance complice en Europe et la fuite de Scudder en Amérique, il retrouve enfin le vieux compagnon qui a eu tant d'impact sur sa personne... mais il n'est pas seul dans sa fébrile traque du prophète.


**Fais-moi voir**

**13/05/10**

_Ecrit dans le cadre de l'action caritative "Créer Pour Aider" sur LJ, pour le compte du WWF, d'après une commande de Flo Nelja inspirée des bonus officiels.  
_

_"[Belyakov] had worked with Lodz because of a psychic connection Lodz had with Scudder. After trying to cut a side-deal with Scudder in St. Louis, Belyakov never really trusted him again."_

_Une version anglaise, "Make me see" est disponible, et je la conseille fortement à quiconque comprend la langue, en particulier pour la fidélité des dialogues, les parlers de Carnivàle étant très caractéristiques._

_

* * *

_

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Il savait que cette incartade risquait de lui coûter cher, si elle était découverte, mais ce qu'il pouvait tirer de ces puissances qui l'entouraient, en bien comme en funeste, valait la peine de prendre quelques initiatives hasardeuses. En dépit de ce qu'il faisait croire à trop de gens, il savait parfaitement où il allait en s'approchant de la place du marché du centre-ville. Il reconnaissait le brouhaha des camelots, les allées et venues de quelques manutentionnaires autour de lui, les odeurs salées des poissons du Mississippi… Tout à sa réjouissance, il buta sur un détritus métallique qui traînait dans l'allée. Il tituba tout juste sur quelques pas mais une femme était déjà à ses côtés, les bras drapés autour de son avant-bras et de son dos.

- Ca va, M'sieur ?

- Ca va. Merci, ma brave dame.

Il poursuivit son chemin, en quête d'un déjà-vu… si l'on pouvait dire. Ce fut au tournant suivant qu'il le trouva. Des effluves de grillé. Le doux brinquebalement de breloques qui s'entrechoquent dans les bourrasques. Un indéfinissable vrombissement sourd qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Il le savait là, affairé derrière un stand de colifichets exotiques. Il avait finalement remis la main dessus. Henry Scudder. L'homme qu'il avait sauvé par inadvertance de la ferveur appliquée de Belyakov des années auparavant et qu'il était à présent censé traquer pour son antagoniste. Henry Scudder, celui qui lui avait conféré tant de pouvoir mais lui avait arraché une part primordiale de la sensibilité. Henry Scudder, le fuyard. Il serait la perte ou le salut de cette créature formidable mais couarde il lui reviendrait d'en décider.

Il s'approcha, le pied sûr et la canne ferme. Il désigna un brimborion quelconque suspendu au toit de toile rudimentaire et demanda avec une politesse non dénuée d'un brin d'humour caustique :

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me faire voir, je vous prie ?

Il entendit le déballage se pétrifier net.

- Lodz ? murmura une voix effarée.

Le suspens ne dura qu'un instant avant que des pas ne s'emballent précipitamment et butent sur du carton. Le mentaliste éleva la voix mais pas le ton :

- Tu sais que rien ne sert de courir, à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Les bruits de panique se figèrent. L'alarme commença à empester l'air, cependant.

- Mon cher Henry… soupira-t-il alors doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla Scudder en réplique. Je sais que tu roules pour Belyakov, maintenant ! Où il est ?

- Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être mais je suggère que nous en parlions dans un endroit tranquille, qu'en dis-tu ?

Après quelques instants de silence méfiant, son interlocuteur se résolut à lui enjoindre de le suivre. Lodz fit le tour du stand et, guidé par les pas de Scudder, sortit des allées bourdonnantes du marché et monta les quelques marches d'une caravane où se trouvait un autre occupant.

- Mitch, je dois montrer à ce monsieur nos curiosités bien spéciales. Va surveiller le stand.

- Pigé.

L'autre employé quitta les lieux. En pénétrant dans la roulotte, le mentaliste sentit les puissants rayons du soleil concentrés dans deux fenêtres de petite taille, qui devaient plonger l'intérieur dans une sorte de clair-obscur. Il tâtonna autour de lui pour prendre appui sur une lourde étagère. Scudder reprit aussitôt avec une hargne qui masquait l'affolement :

- Alors ? Si tu sais où je suis, comment ça se fait qu'il a pas envoyé deux ou trois voyous me cueillir ?

- Imagine-toi une seconde que lui ne sait pas exactement où tu te trouves, mon ami, répondit Lodz avec un bref signe de la canne.

Il sentit l'autre homme l'étudier d'un regard farouche. Nul ne pouvait pourtant chercher la vérité dans son œil, et pour cause…

- Ca se pourrait, ça ? Tu le trahirais ? Dans quel but…?

- S'il met la main sur toi, il voudra te tuer.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, que tu le croies ou non, je serais profondément affligé de te voir mort, mon cher.

- Voyez-vous cela ?

Lodz se rapprocha de lui.

- Je me demande comment tu peux seulement en douter, lâcha-t-il sévèrement.

Son ton légèrement blessé était sincère mais Scudder soupçonnait qu'il y eût tout de même anguille sous roche.

- Bon, je suppose que c'est vrai ça explique le fait que je ne voie pas notre homme dans les parages. Ce que ça n'explique pas, en revanche, c'est ce que tu veux de moi.

- Tu ne le sais pas déjà ?

Il sentit Scudder se détourner et soupirer :

- Je ne peux pas te rendre la vue, Lodz.

- Tu ne peux pas ? répondit l'intéressé, accusateur.

Il suivit de la tête les grincements du sol de la caravane indiquant que Henry se dérobait.

- J'ai arrêté d'utiliser mes pouvoirs après ce que ça t'a fait, affirma-t-il.

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la vérité, se contenta de rétorquer calmement le mentaliste.

- C'était un accident ! J'avais pas le choix, ces fils de chien allaient me pendre haut et court. … Ca a fini en tragédie, d'ailleurs… Y a rien de bon dans ces prétendus dons, se défendit-il âprement.

Lodz le désigna de sa canne.

- Tu as l'occasion d'en faire quelque chose de bon. Il te suffit d'en faire le choix.

- Comme j'ai fait le choix de transfigurer ta vision ?

- Eh bien tu m'as effectivement… rendu clairvoyant, répondit-il en s'avançant à nouveau vers lui. Le processus n'a pas été tout à fait achevé et il y a eu un… effet secondaire imprévu… mais tu m'as effectivement conféré une certaine sorte de grandeur, même si cela n'a pu être entièrement la tienne.

- Alors tu ne le regrettes pas ?

- Je ne le regrette pas.

Cela étant dit, il ajouta, les deux mains refermées sur son appui :

- Néanmoins, je dois dire que c'était un prix considérable à payer, surtout pour le quotidien d'un homme vieillissant. C'est pourquoi je suis venu te demander de guérir mes yeux, mon ami.

- Je ne veux plus faire ça, Lodz. J'ai jamais voulu… Moi, je regrette… sincèrement.

A ces mots, le medium le saisit soudain par la manche et s'exclama :

- Quand cesseras-tu de fuir ? Regarde-toi : le prophète camelot… Quand cesseras-tu de te dérober à tes responsabilités ? … Et à moi ?

- Ce serait trop risqué ! Avec ce qui est déjà arrivé, qui sait ? Ca pourrait être fatal… and je ne veux pas te faire davantage de mal non-plus.

Il y eut à nouveau un moment en suspens. Scudder avait parlé doucement et Lodz percevait que sa voix n'était pas dirigée vers lui, indiquant qu'il refusait de se confronter à son vieux compère. Le magicien relâcha sa prise, dont l'autre ne s'était pas dégagé. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est fort ingrat de ta part ! pesta-t-il sans perdre sa superbe mais en trahissant tout de même sa frustration dans ses coups de canne appuyés sur le sol. Je t'ai sauvé de ses griffes…

- Ton ours m'a sauvé… rectifia Henry.

- Je te sauve bel et bien à l'heure où nous parlons ! rétorqua aussitôt Lodz avec feu.

Le prophète ne répondit pas. Il reprit alors, plein de dépit :

- J'aurais pu te livrer ! C'est pour cela qu'il m'utilise, tu sais ? Cela a réclamé toutes mes forces spirituelles pour garder ta localisation exacte pour moi, dans le but de pouvoir te proposer un accord sans danger de la main à la main ! C'est cela, tenir à quelqu'un. Et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

- Lodz, je te suis reconnaissant. Mais tu ne peux pas me tenir entièrement pour responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé et exiger en conséquence que j'utilise à nouveau mes facultés sur toi. C'est toi qui voulait le pouvoir. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu connaissais les risques.

Lodz se retourna alors vers lui et explosa :

- Tu as accepté de me le donner parce que tu étais trop couard pour assumer ta condition !

Une fois de plus, Scudder se tut.

- Quand cela a dysfonctionné, tu m'as abandonné sur place, tu te souviens ? Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu à travers l'Europe, après tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas… tu as pris peur et m'a laissé en pleine souffrance, confus et diminué ! Que dirais-tu de prendre un petit peu de responsabilité pour cela, Henry ? tempêta le plus vieux.

Le silence mortifié se prolongea. Au-dehors, le vent sifflait toujours férocement.

Puis, après un temps qui parut interminable, Lodz sentit des mains mal assurées tâtonner vers le haut de ses bras et ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé… Il faut me croire, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, souffla la voix sourde de honte de Scudder.

Ce dernier l'entoura maladroitement et l'étreignit sans oser l'investir, les mains cramponnées aux coutures en haut de sa manche.

- Henry, mon cher… se résigna Lodz sur un ton de reproche.

Coinçant sa canne entre le pouce et la paume, il détacha lui-même les doigts de sa veste en velours pour les amener dans son dos et acheva le geste en attirant légèrement Scudder à lui. Un pas malhabile cogna sur le plancher.

- Je suis toujours là, lui rappela-t-il, à la fois pour le réconforter et le convaincre.

- Je regrette d'avoir gâché ça, déclara gravement le prophète.

- C'était quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, partenaire ? sourit Loz en réponse.

Sa main libre caressa précautionneusement l'échine de Scudder et celle de son comparse se crispa légèrement sur son omoplate. Les reliefs étaient familiers mais à présent tendus d'incertitudes et empreints d'enjeux.

- En effet. Mais je sais maintenant que rien de la sorte ne peut avoir du sens en ce qui me concerne, sans parler de Belyakov pour couronner le tout…

- Je te garderai de Belyakov, si seulement tu me rends ma vue. Je te suivrai. Exactement comme au bon vieux temps, lui assura le mentaliste.

- N'attends rien de bon de moi, Lodz. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps, maintint le prophète.

La main du medium remonta sur sa nuque et palpa doucement les boucles lâches et poussiéreuses qui commençaient à l'envahir.

- Allons, mon cher, essaie de te mettre à ma place : je n'ai même plus la possibilité de te voir.

L'étreinte de Scudder se distancia légèrement mais il l'agrippait toujours, de manière peut-être un peu plus désespérée encore. Du dos des doigts, Lodz glissa contre son cou et ouvrit enfin délicatement la paume sur son visage. Il sentit la respiration lourde sur son pouce.

- Peux-tu te représenter ce que c'est d'être privé de traits si délicats après tout ce que j'ai vu en eux ?

Il longea prudemment l'arcade sourcilière, retrouva du pouce la pointe contrite du nez, puis ses doigts se rejoignirent sur la pommette assez forte, avant de se redéployer pour caresser la chair de la joue, arrivant finalement à la ride récalcitrante de la babine.

- On est réduit à se figurer…

Fidèle à son élégance, le Français se contenta de frôler la commissure des lèvres du bout d'une phalange. Le sombre hère n'avait toujours rien dit. Comme il quittait sa figure, il le sentit pourtant tirer quelque peu sur sa prise et, bientôt, Lodz sentit à nouveau la respiration lourde, cette fois toute proche. Les lèvres de Scudder cueillir alors les siennes, tièdes et confuses, dans un baiser âpre mais alarmé qui n'était pas fait pour durer.

Pourtant, il se passa une chose à laquelle le prophète ne s'attendait pas. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par une lumière éblouissante, déplaisante elle transperça ses paupières et le mit face à face avec l'être défiguré qu'il était à présent en train d'embrasser. Son cœur, déjà agité, s'emballa brutalement, lui faisant avaler une brusque inspiration suffoquée. L'intrus ne lui laissa pourtant guère de recul, l'empoignant de son bras unique et le maintenant fermement sous son regard inquisiteur. Une voix étranglée et étouffée à la fois lui susurra alors en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Henry Scudder. Je te retrouve enfin grâce à ce serpent aveugle.

- Belyakov ! se hérissa Scudder en fixant les infâmes cicatrices qui labouraient le faciès tout proche.

- C'était bien sot de sa part d'essayer de te manipuler pour que tu le guérisses sans m'en informer. Et la perfide chose pensait s'en tirer comme cela…

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Belyakov ! Je n'ai aucune intention d'user de mes pouvoirs, ni sur lui ni sur qui que ce soit d'autre ! Je ne corromprai plus rien d'autre autour de moi alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix ?

- Oh, je le sais, Scudder. Je le sais et c'est pourquoi je t'admire tant.  
L'être sombre plissa les yeux.

- Pardon ?  
Belyakov expliqua alors :

- Tu es doté d'un esprit très fort… mais vois : ton être même a déjà commencé à corrompre ces terres. Les récoltes désastreuses, les tempêtes de poussières… tous ces troubles de fond ne sont pas arrivés par hasard. C'est pour cela que je dois te tuer, Henry Scudder. Ta propre essence empoisonne le monde.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! se récria l'autre prophète, le visage déformé par la fureur.  
L'être lumineux, lui, garda son calme derrière son allure monstrueuse.

- Je crains que cela ne change rien. Je serai à tes trousses aussitôt que cette petite rencontre sera terminée. Malgré tout, comme je l'ai dit : c'est pourquoi je t'admire tant.

Sur ce, les traits ravagés se rapprochèrent à nouveau de Scudder, saisi par la terreur, et son antagoniste le salua d'un long baiser plein de déférence.

Scudder et Lodz se séparèrent, le souffle court, leurs quatre yeux écarquillés. Le bruit du vent était revenu à leurs oreilles. Le prophète n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir que le mentaliste avait partagé toute l'intervention de son ennemi. Il n'ajouta pas un mot. Tout ce que Lodz entendit, ce fut le claquement précipité de ses pas et de la porte de la caravane ouverte à la volée. Cela, et le glas de la disgrâce qui sonnait à présent pour lui.


End file.
